Stolen Car
by twiniitowers
Summary: Stolen Hearts  Cliche, I know .  Eric and Hyde are separated from Kelso and Fez; Something happens.  Please read and review. Thanks.


_**Stolen Car**_

**-What if it was only Hyde & Eric in that locked interrogation room?**

Eric took the dime from the policeman who locked the door. It dawned on the wiry teen that they had one phone

call and complete privacy.

"Are you going to call Red?" Hyde asked

Eric laughed, "I feel safer in jail. Hyde, can I talk to you?"

Eric stood up he needed to not be so close to his best friend who started off as his elementary school bodyguard

who protected him from tough female red-heads.

"What's wrong, Forman?"

"I could use your advice." He looked at the floor rather than him. "I don't like Donna, I mean I like Donna, but not

in that way that I'm supposed to. She's a friend, but I don't want to hurt her….."

"You like someone else?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me about _him_." Hyde took his sunglasses off.

_If Eric was going to say it, he wanted him to just say it. _

"Him? What makes you t-think it's a g-guy?"

"You're awfully defensive and stuttering for it _not _to be a guy. Are you gay?"

Eric looked up. "I don't know…I mean…. sometimes, I get tingly in the pants feelings for women, but mostly men, 

_one in particular_."

"Who is this other guy?"

"He tries to hide the fact that he's sweet, but he makes me happy…. I just can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"He's straight."

Hyde let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, man, continue your thoughts."

"As I said he's straight, but he jumps from girl to girl, I've never seen him in a serious relationship."

"Did you ever stop to think that he's covering it because he doesn't want to get his ass kicked by others?"

"I never thought of that. Maybe, I'll ask him."

"Ask him _now_."

"Excuse me?"

"Ask _me_ now."

Eric's eyes widened.

"H-Hyde, are you…."

He walked over to Eric hoping that the cops wouldn't be opening the door anytime soon.

"Yes. Come here, Eric let me kiss you…"

"You called me Eric…"

"So I did," he smiled, "Call me Steven when we're alone."

"We're alone now, Steven." Eric put his arms around his waist.

"Shut up…Eric."

Eric thought Hyde's kiss was pure magic; he loved the feel of his stubble against his face. His strong arms

bringing him in closer. He wanted to keep that moment going forever, Hyde put his tongue in Eric's mouth, he's

never seen Forman so aggressive, and it was pleasing. He wasn't keeping up a pretense, no wonder he was a

bumbling idiot around Donna. Hyde always aware of the impending presence of men with guns and badges

heard hands on the doorknob.

"Shit…" Eric said.

He didn't want to breakaway from what they were doing.

Hyde grabbed his glasses and they sat in the chairs provided like they were when the cop first left the room.

"Did you make your phone call yet?"

"No, Sir," Eric said, "We're trying to figure out who to call."

"Make it quick…" The officer reminded and closed the door.

"Come by my house after we get sprung, Forman…Edna's not there, surprise, surprise. And we can finish what

we started here."

Hyde was ashamed of his unkempt, and that was putting it mildly house, but he wanted to make love with Eric

until his curfew. He didn't know when they'd have the perfect opportunity to do so ever again.

"I really would like that…. before Kelso and Fez were taken to another room, he said to call Jackie….."

"Better you call the evil midget than me."

"Steven,"

Hyde put a finger to Eric lips, "All we're allowed is one night to expect more at this stage is not realistic at this

point…I wish it were different, Eric, I really do." Eric never saw Hyde this honest and sincere before in his whole

life.

Eric kissed his index finger, trying to stop the flow of tears; they were going to be over before they even started,

but he really did want to have one perfect night, with the person he really loved with all of his heart, than

nothing at all.

_Then it would be back to Donna and his relationship of deceit. _

"It's not fair." Eric whispered

"I know. I didn't create a society that looks down upon others who they deem are different."

Hyde knew how Kelso felt about "fags and queers" and it took everything within him to not beat him up into a

powder, he could only punch him in the arm. Fez? He never said anything good or bad about gay people, but

with Michael egging him on, Hyde would never have put his and Eric's life on the line to find out.

"I think Mom and Dad might be angry at first, but they'd come around."

Forman should work for a greeting card company to make unrealistic sappy cards. Hyde didn't think Mrs. or Mr.

Forman would be all that supportive. He pictured Red yelling and threatening to kick asses and Kitty promising to

call the church while getting drunk on cheap wine.

Eric wiped his eyes.

"Steven…"

"What is it, Eric?"

"Before I call Jackie do you think we could go back to what we were doing before that cop interrupted us?"

Hyde smiled, "Of course," he looked at his watch, "I wonder if they have any hidden cameras in here?"

"At this point, I don't care…."

Hyde was impressed.

Forman showed that he could have a spine and felt bad that he was going to have to repress it all for the sake

of what was expected of two adolescent boys in 1970's Wisconsin.

After their rushed and heated kisses, there was nothing left to do to but call Jackie so she could bail the 4 of

them out of jail and then Eric could have his one perfect night with _his __Steven _and nothing was going to happen

as long as they stayed in here.

**The End**


End file.
